DOCK8 deficiency is a combined immunodeficiency disease that is characterized by severe problems with recurrent, persistent, and progressive infections, especially of the skin. This is a major contributing factor to the high morbidity and mortality seen in this disease. However, another key feature of DOCK8 deficiency is the allergic disease: patients typically have severe eczematous dermatitis, asthma, and life-threatening food allergies, often accompanied by high levels of serum IgE and eosinophilia. Rarer complications include vasculopathy, cancer, and autoimmunity. In FY2019, we contributed to several studies investigating the skin viromes of DOCK8-deficientt patients and accumulated posttransplant outcomes. We have continued our investigations examining genotype-phenotype relationships of this disease, as well as collaborations investigating mechanisms of allergic manifestations of disease and outcomes after transplantation.